1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic flash unit devices for use with photography. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic flash unit assembly in which an electronic flash tube is spaced from a power and control module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic flash units connectable to photographic cameras are well known. Such units include a mounting foot for connecting the flash to a camera, a synchronization cord for connecting the unit to a synchronization terminal of the camera, a power source having a controllable variable output, and an electronic flash unit energized upon triggering of the power source. Alternatively, the flash units can be spaced from the camera and connected thereto by the synchronization cord.
A problem encountered with the use of such systems is that they are relatively large, when compared with the size of a camera. This creates a problem when it is desired to use previously known flash units for close-up or macro photography. With such photography, it is desirable to position the flash unit or units being used close to the object being photographed and to vary the orientation of the illumination axis with respect to the photographed object. Such variation in orientation is desirable in order to appropriately control shadows and high light areas illuminated by the flash device.